Typiacal High school
by tete712
Summary: This story has our favorite Naruto couples but mostly focus on Nejiten and Garramat .
1. 1st Day

I do not own Naruto in anyway or the characters I just came up with this story scheme.

Setting Kohangara High School in 2010.

Main Characters

Tenten-16, 12th grade

Ino Yamanaka-17, 12th grade

Sakura Haruno 17, 12th grade

Temari Sabuka- 18, 12th

Hinata Hyugga- 17,12th

Matsuri,-16,11th

Neji Hyugga-18,12th

Sai-18,12th

Sasuke Uchiha-18, 12th

Shikamaru Nara- 19, 12th

Naruto Uzamaki- 18,12th

Garra Sabuka-17,12th

The girls and guys clothes for the 1st day of school.

Matsuri- Black baby doll shirt, red skinny jeans& matching half jacket with black flats.

Tenten-Baby blue tank top, white skinny jeans with half jacket to match& baby blue flats.

Sakura-Emerald green muscle shirt, pink skinny jeans with matching half jacket& emerald green flats.

Ino-Purple halter top, blue skinny jeans matching half jacket& purple flats.

Temari-White spaghetti strap shirt, purple skinny jeans with matching half jacket& white flats.

Hinata- Lilac tank top, white skinny jeans7 matching half jacket, with lilac flats.

Garra-Burgundy fitted shirt, black skinny jeans, black vest,& burgundy vans.

Neji-Green polo shirt, white Levi jeans, green polo's

Sasuke- Navy Jordan shirt, nay Jordan pant, black retro 7's

Sai-Black Hoodie, black girbuad jeans, black timberland boots

Shikamaru-Gray muskeen shirt, pants, gray AF1's

Naruto- Orange LRG outfit, orange Levi's.

All the girls were great friends with loving boyfriends. Tenten the majorette captain dated Neji the baseball captain and the quarterback. Matsuri was the majorette tailback dated Garra the widereciever. Temari played softball& was also a majorette dated Shikamaru the offensive lineman. Sakura the majorette co-captain& captain of the volleyball tem dated Sasuke the defensive lineman. Ino the spotlight of the majorette team dated Sai the running back. Hinata was also a majorette dated tightend football captain Naruto. The majorettes hated the cheerleaders because they were man stealing whores.

It was the 1st day of every ones senior year well mostly everyone, everyone was so hyped about over the summer. Some people broke up, while some hooked up. Now in the hallway are all the girls going over there schedules & just talking.

Tenten: I can't believe this!

Matsuri: What can't you believe ?

Tenten: I have all AP classes!

Matsuri: Really?

Ino: Well Ten it's not like your dumb.

Sakura: Yea Ten Ino's right me& Hinata have some AP classes too.

Temari: Matsuri we need to talk.

Temari and Matsuri walk down the hall to get out of ear range of the girls.

Matsuri: Hi Tema what's up?

Tema: Nothing really just wondering how you two are doing.

Mat: We're fine does anybody else know?

Tema: No just me.

Mat: Good what about the other thing?

Tema: Just us three.

Mat: Where is he anyway ?

Matsuri suddenly felt hands wrap around her waist. Matsuri was an average sized girl. She was 5"2, with shoulder length sandy blonde hair. She had a nice petit form she wore a 38B & was very curvy to be so little. She turned around to embrace the person behind her.

Matsuri: Hi babe

Garra: Hi (kisses her on the lips)

Matsuri: I missed you.

Garra: I know you did I missed you too.

Matsuri: Tell me again why we have to hide our relationship.

Garra: I don't think its time yet.

Matsuri& Garra started getting a little freaky. Garra backed he into the lockers. He wrapped both of her legs around his waist & started kissing her on the lips then went down to her neck and put his hand up her baby doll shirt. She stopped him before he got to her bra. He stopped what he was doing and looked up at her in shock.

Garra: why did you stop me?

Matsuri: Because we have to go to class.

Garra: Damn it ( She started to walk off nut he caught her by her wrist.) but we'll finish this later at my house.

Matsuri: (Not thinking about wat he said) Okay whatever you say.

She turned and walked away to meet up with the other girls. They all went to there classes and tried to enjoy them. They were assigned seats in sum of there classes & all of them took anatomy together. In anatomy they were assigned partners. The couples really wanted to be together they hoped & prayed . The prayers didn't work at all it made things worse. The teacher called out the partners.

Karin-Sasuke

Temesha-Garra

Tanya-Shikamaru

Tenten-Kankuro

Sakura-Lee

Matsuri-Kiba

Sai-Pintengy

Ino-Choji

Temari-Katon

Neji-Katona

Hinata-Shino

Naruto-Kenma

The couples sighed as they walked over to there partners as the partners especially the girls were excited because there partners were there crushes. One boy too that was Kiba he had his eyes on Matsuri ever since he'd seen her this summer at a pool party with a skimpy two piece on that had fit her very well.

Kiba: well hello gorgeous .

Matsuri: (looked around) Are you talking to me?

Kiba:Well duh

Matsuri: (Blushed a little as she felt an evil glare on the back of her neck she turned to see the love of her life glaring at Kiba with hate)Hold on Kiba(tuned to Garra)what

Garra: What do you mean what/

Matsuri: what are you looking at him like that for?

Garra: he's flirting with you;

Matsuri:He is not hold on are you jealous?

Garra: No

Matsuri: Ok( turned back around& continued to talk to Kiba)

Kiba: so do you like anatomy/ what grade are you in?

Matsuri: Yea I love it and I'm a junior.

Kiba: if you're in the 11th why do you take anatomy?

Matsuri(a little offended)Because I want to.

Kiba: (blushing) So do you have a you know?

Matsuri: ( Turned to look at Garra who looked like he was flirting with her worst enemy who was actually not he was reading a text he was about to send her & told the girl to make it look like they were talking to each other so the teacher wouldn't suspect a thing & turned with hurt in her eyes and said) No I don't why do you ask?

Garra: ( looked back up & noticed Matsuri flirting with Garra) What the fuck!


	2. Couple talk

I do not own Naruto in ant way or form.

The bell rang for them to go home, the boys usually went to their practices or watched the girls practice, the girls did the same vice versa. Garra waited on Matsuri by her locker who was walking with Kiba who soon vanished after seeing Garra glaring at him. Matsuri just sighed & walked to her locker like he wasn't there. She opened her locker and got her clothes out for majorette practice.

Garra: so what was that about.

Matsuri: Why don't you go talk to your new girlfriend.

Garra: what are you talking about babe?

Mat: Don't play dumb with me.

Garra: Seriously what did I do?

Mat: You were flirting with that "Bitch"!

Garra: No I wasn't I was using her as a distraction to txt you and you never texted back.

Mat: (gets her phone) yea right (opens phone) I'm so sorry I didn't believe you (jumps on Garra & starts kissing him)

When Tenten starts to look for majorettes to tell them is looking for them she is stopped by a certain long haired young man who eyes her up and down. He notices her to tight to little shirt & her tight shorts.

T: What you look as if you've never seen me in this.

N: I have but not in a long time.

T: So two weeks is a long time.

N: It's a long time to me. ( starts to put his hand up her shirt)

T: (blushes madly)What are you doing not here.

N: Why not

T: Because we are at school & a teacher could catch us. ( Kisses him and walks away)

N: Damn I love that women.

Tenten then walks back to the gym to see her team waiting for her to come back. She left just before they came .

T: Were the hell have you all been!

All M's: We've been in here waiting for you.

T: yall must have came when I went to look for yall.

All M's: Yes!

T: Wateva let's start practice.

They start their practice when its interrupted by the cheerleading captain Karin who wants to talk to Tenten.

K: Tenten we need to talk.

T: (annoyed tone) What Karin?

K:You need to leave Neji alone.

T: ( very annoyed tone) WTF and why would I do that. ( She crossed her hands over her chest & lowered her eyes to meet Karin's gaze.)

K: ( shakily) Because you are upsetting my cheerleader who likes him.

T: ( evilly) I don't give a fuck about you or that little bitch. So unless you have to talk to me about the pep rally or who performs 1st . Take your ugly ass back to the other gym. ( Tenten walks off but not before giving Karin a cold deadly glare.) Excuse yourself out bitch.

K: Wateva ( rushes out of the gym and bumps into Neji.) Just the person I wanted to see.

N: What do you mean by dat?

K: Well

N: Well what?

K: You need to break-up with Tenten.

N: Why the fuck would I do that?

K: The performance at the pep rally depends on it.

N: How?

K: One of my cheerleaders likes you.

N: So.

K: She's not doing right since she's heartbroken.

N: So ( Walks off)

Soon all of the people in the leave to go home.

The boys are waiting for there girlfriends. Temari hopped on Shika's Suzuki motorcycle. Ino gets into Sai's black Yukon. Sakura gets into Sasuke's black and blue Tahoe.

Hinata gets into Naruto's orange 300C. Tenten however, gets into her on black and blood red Mustang GT. Neji gets into his green Dodge Charger . Matsuri gets into Garra's burgundy Escalade.

To Shikatema

T: How was your first day of school.

S:It was troublesome.

T: ( Grinning slyly) So everything today was troublesome. ( Slides her hands on his thighs.) So everything was troublesome.

S: ( Blushing slightly) Not everything.

T: I know not everything. ( Leans over & kisses him before putting her headphones to her Ipod and enjoys the ride to his house.)

To Saiino

I: So how was your day?

S: ( Staring at Ino's chest her breast are just begging to bust out of her shirt.) Full of many ugly women but one beautiful one.

I: ( Smiling) And who would that be ?

S: ( Grinning evilly as they pulled up to a red light.) Not you.

I: (Felt her anger rising) Excuse you.

When he knew he had her he leaned over and kissed her passionately on the lips.

I: (Hazed) what the hell?

S: I was jus playing you are that one beautiful woman.

I: Aw babe ( kisses him as the light turns green.)

To Sasusaku who are pulling up to Wendy's drive through.

S: What do you want Sakura?

S: I want 2 chicken sandwiches an medium fry & a drink with coffee toffee twisted frosty.

Sasuke looked at Sakura in a funny way.

S: What Tenten really worked us today.

S: I see

S: Wateva

Sasuke gave the person there orders & the money . He then drove off looking at the way Sakura was attacking her food.

S: What

S: Oh nothing

S: I'm hungry excuse me for not eatin all girl-la-fied .

S: I wasn't saying that.

S: Wateva ( leans over and kisses him.)

S: Thanks

S: And how was your first day of school?

S: Ok I just wish I didn't have all those fan girls chasing after me it would be nice.

S: I do to ( leans over and kisses him again.)

To Naruhina

N: Hinata you look tired.

H: I-I-I am

N: Well do you want get something to eat?

H: No, how about I cook for you today.

N: That would be great I love your cooking!

H: K how was your 1st day of school?

N: Fine and yours?

H: The same here.

They both leaned over and kissed each other.

To Garramat who are at Garra's house. Garra lays Matsuri on the bed & climbs on top of her & starts to give her hickies every where.

M: (panting) Wait (pushes him up)

G: (looks up at her) No I've been waiting all day.

M: But, what if somebody walks in.

G: Nobody will my parents are gone, Temari's over Shikamaru's house til' 10, & Kankuro's out of town for a month.

M: Are you sure.

G: Yes I'm sure ( as he started to finally claim his prize there was a knock at the door. ) DAMN!

Garra goes down stairs to see who's at the door. It's one of

his fan girls the on that Matsuri hates as much as he does.

G: (with hate in his eyes ) What

T.G: Aren't you happy to see me.

G: Not really.

T.G:Now is that anyway to talk to your future wife.

G: ( hissed at her) What.

T.G: Yes I'm to be your future wife.

G: ( smiled evilly) That's what you think.

He pushes the girl outside and sand coffins her ass! He then walks back in the house to see Matsuri comin down the stairs.

G: And where do you think your goin .

M: Oh no were I got a little lonely & hungry.

G: Well since we got interrupted why don't we eat some ramen and watch a movie.

M: I'm ok with that.

They watch Underworld 3 while eat ramen. Garra has beef, while Matsuri has chicken.

To Tenten who is driving home an on the phone with her mom.

T: Hi mom… it was fine….some little girl…..about Neji….. No mom….well I'm trying to start the year off right… yeah mom…ok why….. Really mom til twelve….ok I'll just order pizza then… alright I love you mom see you tomorrow .

Tenten calls Neji who has long since made it home. Who is exercising hears his phone ringing & playing Jupiter Love and answers it. Tenten's still driving and is 30 mins away from hers house.

N: Hello

T: Hi honey

N: Watsup

T: Nothin just wondering.

N: Wondering what .

T: Would you come over.

N: Sure

Just then Tentens mom calls.

T: Hold on Neji it's my mom.

T: Hi mom

T.M: Did you pick up Temisa .

T: No I thought you were.

T.M: No I'm not I can't.

T: Mom you mean to tell me Temi's been at school all this time and it's 6:30 right now mom how could you.

T.M: Well damn Ten cut me some slack I've been in surgery all day.

T: Well you could have had one of your nurses call me or go get her.

T.M: Well go get her please.

T: ok bye mom.

T.M: Bye Teny

T: (clicks back over) Damn it

N: What

T: Temi's still at school.

N: Yall left my baby at school.

T: I thought she was at the hospital with my mama.

N: K well I'm on my way to yo house right now.

T: Well talk to you lata love you bye.

N: Love you too babe bye.

Tenten pulls up to her little sisters school. Temisa is 8 years old she looks a lot like Tenten hair is a little darker than Ten's.

Temi's: What took you so long.

T: Mom didn't tell me she hadn't came to get you & why didn't you call me.

Te: I thought you or mom were on your way.

T: K Temi what do want to eat.

Te: Ummm Pizza Hut.

T: How many.

Te: Is Neji-kun coming over?

T: Yes

Te: Well 4 & can you ask him to bring Hanabi-chan.

Tenten dials Nejis number.

T: No but you can ask him.

N: Ask me what?

T: Temi has something to as you. ( gives Temi the phone.)

Te: Hello Neji-kun.

N: Hi Temi what do you want to as me.

Te: Um can you bring Hanabi-chan with you?

N: Sure Temi.

Te: Thanks Neji.

Temi hands Tenten back to the phone as she pulls up to Pizza hut & order. They make it home bye 7:45 & 10 mins later Neji pulls up with Hanabi. They all go in the house and eat pizza. When Temi and Hanabi are done they go to Temi's room. They play dolls and watch the Bratz movie then fall asleep on Temi's bed. Now to Neji and Tenten room laying on her bed.

T: thanks

N: For what?

T: Every time me or my sister ask you for something always say yes and do it . So I guess for being the perfect boyfriend.

N: ( blushing) I wouldn't say that.

Tenten who is laying on her back with a very horny Neji in between her legs. They are watching a movie but, then they started to make out. Neji put well actually snuck his hand up his girlfriends shirt trying to unclip her bra only to find she didn't have one on. She blushed slightly and looked up only to be meet with a passionate an lust filled kiss. Neji pull off her shirt then looked at her breast only to find her nipples were perked up & ready for him to touch.. He moved his lips from her down to her neck. He then started to plant butterfly kisses down to her breast then down to her stomach. Then back up to her 38c sized breast he slipped one of his hands into panties and began to tease her pearl.

Ten: Stop teasing me.

N: I'm not teasing I'm seeing if your ready.

T: (pulls Neji to her) Of course I'm ready.

When Neji thinks she's ready he removes the rest of there clothes . Just as he positions himself to enter his beloveit girlfriend/lover her damn phone starts ringing. They both sigh and look at the phone neither wanting to stop what they were doing but, the phone call may be important.

Ten: Hello

Ino: We have to talk.

Ten: About what.

Sak: It's very important.

Ten: Fine tell me now.

Hina: Is Neji-niisan with you ?

Ten: Yes

Temi: Then we can't tell you.

Ten: Y

Mat: Cuz it has something to do with him.

Tenten turns to look at Neji.

N: ( whispers) what.

Ten: Nothin :Okay

N: (groans) Who was that?

T: All the girls.

N: What did they want? ( starts kissing Ten's neck.)

T: (Moaning) They uhh want me uhh to go uuhh to your uhh house uhh and to talk uhh about uhhhhhhhh you.

N: ( Stops) What about me?

T: (panting) I….. don't know.

N: ok ( rolls off of Ten & starts to get dressed he has everything on but his shirt.)

T: ( grabs Neji) Wait we weren't done.

N: ( turns and looks at her ) The mood was ruined so we can try again later.

T: but Neji

N: Cya later Tenten.

Tenten runs to the door & runs behind & tackles him before he can get to Temi's room and wake a sleeping Temisa & Hanabi.

N: ( Lands on his back) Get off of me.

T: No.

N: Fine. ( Lets Tenten drag him back into the her room.)

They get back in the mood & again he positions himself towards her entrance . This time he gets to enter his love with no interruptions. They are kissing passionately, while Neji thrusts deep inside her making sure he hits her sensitive spots every time. He feels her walls start to clamp down on his dick. He pulls out only for a second to flip Tenten over on her stomach. He raises her ass up to just the right height before he replunges back into her. They enjoy each others every body part as they both reach there climaxes. After there love making they fall into a deep slumber.


	3. Holiday

_**Holiday**_

**_I_**t was a ninja holiday so they didn't have to go to school so they decided to go to the park to have some fun. The girl sat under the shade of a tree gossiping about everything that had happened in school so far. The boys were playing football. It was Neji, Shikamaru,& Garra vs. Sasuke, Sai & Naruto. In the middle of there game the boys started to notice that boys in the park were staring at there girlfriends and what they had on. It was still a hot summers day so the girls had on very short attire.

Ten had on a burgundy areo shirt with matching shorts and air max's with her hair pulled up in a high ponytail with a burgundy ribbon .Ino had on an icy blue halter top with some bermuda shorts and icy blue flats her hair was let down. Sakura had on a pink polo shirt with white aero shorts and pink forces her waist length hair was in two ponytails with white ribbons. Matsuri had on a dark blue spaghetti strapped shirt with some black Hollister shorts with some dark blue air jordans on her mid back hair was in side ponytail with a black ribbon. Hinata had on lilac aero shirt n shorts with lilac forces and her hair was down. Temari had a purple ed hardy shirt and shorts with purple ed hardy shoes her hair was in a bun.

The girls stop talking once they noticed the space around them started to get smaller and smaller. As they soon realized it was to late they were surrounded by boys but not just any boys but fan boys. They all started to scream but realized boys were starting to fly up in the air from left to right. They just knew it was there boyfriends trying to make it through the crowd to get to them but, they were wrong it was each one of the girls biggest fan boys. The girls eyes got wide as they ran through the crowd to find there boyfriends. They found them after 5 mins of running through the park. Sasuke stopped Sakura's fan boy with sharingan . Naruto stopped Hinata's with rasengan . Neji stopped Tenten's with 68 palm. Sai stopped Ino's with a drawing of a lion. Garra stopped Matsuri's with sand coffin, Matsuri told him don't kill'em so he didn't. Shikamaru stopped Temari's with his shadow jutsu. After that they all left the park and went to get some ice cream. They all ordered then the girls went to the bathroom.

"So what did yall want to talk to me about" said Ten, "All yea well Karin tried to get Neji to breakup with you yesterday'' said Sakura. " Really", " Yea but he said why would he do that", said Hinata, " He better had" said Ten, " Come on Ten you know Neji better than that" said Matsuri, "I know" said Ten, " Well lets go" said Ino, "Yea I'm ready for my sundae" said Temari.

As they walked out they watched as the whores from school tried to flirt with their boys. Karin tried to flirt with Sasuke but he looked like he was getting pissed by the second. Tayuya was trying to flirt with Shikamaru but he kept calling her troublesome. All the guys were ignoring the girl that is all except for Garra who seemed to be talking to the girl. Then out of the blue she jus kissed him. When he didn't pull back fast enough everybody was in shock & Matsuris poor little heart broke. She ran out of the store as fast as she could. She ran out before Garra pulled back from the kiss, pushed the girl, and glared at her with hate. He looked over to where the girls were & saw that his beautiful angel was no wh**_ere to be found._**


	4. I Quit

_**Well for any body who reads this and likes it I'm sorry but I don't think im going to continue this story because some one flamed me not jus about my story being bad but about how it's hard for me to be 16**_


End file.
